A Guy Next Door
by Five Falling Star
Summary: Dedicate for "Thanks To fanfiction project" Kenapa? Kenapa dengan nada bicara Jonghun saat itu? Apa ia tak ingin tamunya, yang bernama Jonghyun itu, untuk bicara? Di hadapanku.. Dan... Jonghyun itu... ah! entah perasaanku saja atau ia memang... Huft... Tidak. Ia laki-laki, tak mungkin ia menyebut Jonghun dengan sebutan... Chagi? Menjijikan... Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : A GUY NEXT DOOR **

**Author : Jung Ok Ja**

First Publish : June 24, 2012 at 10:19pm

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : MULTICHAPTERS**

**CASTS : LEE HONGKI, CHOI JONGHUN, SONG SEUNGHYUN, CHOI MINHWAN, LEE JONGHYUN.**

(Hongki PoV)

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Takut? Yah... Mungkin. Tapi karena aku yang baru pindah ke apartemen tak tahu kalau ia bukan orang asing seperti yang aku kira sebelumnya.

Saat itu aku tengah mengangkut kardus terakhir dari mobil ke apartemenku di lantai lima. Bukan dus yang berat, namun cukup melelahkan juga karena aku sudah bolak-balik membawa barang-barang dari tempat parkir tanpa bantuan seorang pun. Hingga aku bertemu dengan sosoknya di dalam lift.

Rambut pirangnya begitu mencolok. Kulit putihnya tampak pucat. Ia mengenakan long-coat gelap dengan dan kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan matanya. Postur tinggi tegapnya membuatku yakin ia orang Eropa.

Aku melangkah masuk lift dan menyadari ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Nafasnya memburu tak teratur dan tangan kanannya berpegang pada dinding lift. Tubuhnya limbung dengan tangan kiri yang sesekali meremas kepalanya.

Ingin menegur, tapi aku yakin bahasa Inggrisku tak begitu baik. Baru saja aku menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menanyakan keadaannya, lift sudah berdenting dan terbuka. Lantai lima. Aku harus keluar, dan ternyata ia juga keluar.

Aku hanya berjalan pelan-pelan. Memperhatikan dari belakang punggung lebarnya yang bergerak terhuyung-huyung. Sepertinya ia tetanggaku, dan aku jadi sedikit khawatir karena ia tampak sangat tak sehat.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa meter dari pintu apartemenku, ia jatuh lemas. Bersandar pada dinding lorong panjang dengan penerangan lampu orange yang remang-remang hangat.

"Are you okay?" kuenyahkan kardus yang kubawa. Memeganginya segera dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah kupikirkan tadi.

Ia menoleh saat merasakan genggamanku di tubuhnya. Kulihat ia tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Tertegun dengan bibir pucat setengah terbuka.

"Hey, are you-"

"Nan Gwaenchana..." bisiknya dengan bahasa Korea, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Lalu malu. Lalu mati gaya. Lalu terbengong bodoh.

Memalukan!

Semua orang bisa mendapatkan rambut pirang dengan mudah jaman sekarang ini, dasar Lee Hongki norak!

Kemudian gerakan kecilnya yang menunjukkan ia ingin bangkit membuatku sadar. Membantunya berdiri.

"Kau sakit..."

"Tidak. Aku mabuk." bisiknya masih dengan suara pelan. Suara yang lembut untuk ukuran pria gagah sepertinya.

"Perlu kubantu berjalan?"

Sekilas, ia melirik kardus yang aku bawa, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terimakasih. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang harus kau bawa, 507..."

Aku membulatkan mataku. 507 itu nomor apartemenku. Darimana ia tahu?

"Aku melihat seseorang menempati 507 kemarin. Namun aku belum sempat memberi salam karena sibuk..." ia tersenyum tipis. Tampak kaku di tengah wajah pucatnya yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Choi Jonghun. 508. Mulai hari ini kita bertetangga."

"Lee Hongki. Mohon bantuannya, Jonghun-ssi."

Aku tersenyum formal. Menjabat tangannya. Dan saat itu aku bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan yang menggenggamku itu. Namun hangat lain terasa aneh saat aku berusaha melihat mata di balik kacamata gelap itu.

Ia tengah menatapku.

Dan aku merasa itu bukan tatapan ... biasa?

Hari-hari berikutnya aku masih saja sendirian. Tak punya satu pun teman di Seoul. Jonghun sekalipun. Kadang aku ingin mengajaknya mengobrol. Namun nyatanya ia sangat sibuk.

Ia jarang sekali ada di apartemennya. Sekalipun pulang, itu pun hanya beberapa jam. Aku tak tahu apa pekerjaannya hingga ia sesibuk itu. Sampai suatu waktu aku melihat sosoknya di majalah.

Model.

Ia seorang model bagi suatu produk fashion. Dan kosmetik. Dan- ternyata sangat banyak.

Hey, tiba-tiba bertetangga dengan seorang artis membuatku sedikit merasa bangga. Hahaha! Maaf saja kalau aku norak. Tapi sungguh, aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Aku butuh teman bicara.

Hingga kesempatan itu datang.

Akhir pekan, dan ia ada di rumah. Aku sengaja pura-pura kebetulan ada di luar, padahal memang menunggunya. Posisi apartemen kami di sudut. Dengan pintu berhadapan, dipisahkan dengan lorong yang menghadap dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seoul di luar sana.

Ia muncul dari apartemennya. Tampak begitu kasual dengan long-tees kelabu longgar dan celana cargo berwarna senada.

"Err- Hai... Jonghun-ssi." sapaku gugup.

Jonghun mendongak. Menatap senyum lebarku, dengan kedua tangan yang berada di balik punggungnya. Masih memegangi gagang pintu.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar daripada sebelumnya. Dan hal yang berbeda adalah, ia mengecat hitam rambutnya.

"New hairstyle?" tanyaku basa-basi, menunjuk rambut barunya.

Ia bingung sejenak. Lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Ya... Apa tampak aneh?"

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Jawabannya adalah, hitam sangat cocok untuknya. Tapi- bagaimana mengatakannya?

"Kau tampak lebih... Ng... Lokal?" gumamku tak yakin.

"Lokal? Hahaha. Lokal... Ya..." ia terkekeh mendengar pendapat asalku. Wajahnya berseri-seri, dan aku tertular oleh garis senyum indahnya. Terutama matanya yang melengkung cantik saat ia tertawa.

"Aku ingat, kau mengira aku orang asing saat pertama kali bertemu."

"Oh! Itu memalukan!"

"Hahaha."

"Hehehe."

Kami berdua tertawa. Tapi tak lama. Suasana canggung kembali membuat kami membisu. Hanya menatap satu sama lain, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Entah lantai. Entah dinding. Entah apa pun.

"Ng... Hongki-ssi..."

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah..."

"Oh, sayang sekali..." ia tampak sedikit kecewa. Atau mungkin pura-pura kecewa agar terlihat sopan?

"Kau belum sarapan?"

"Dan makan malam... Hm... Ini sedikit mengganggu." ujarnya mengangkat bahu.

"Tak keberatan mencoba masakanku?" tawarku. Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk berinteraksi lebih lama dengannya?

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Aku mengangguk bangga. Dan ia tersenyum senang.

"Menyenangkan sekali. Dengan senang hati, Hongki-ssi."

Dan jadilah aku memasak untuknya. Masuk ke apartemennya. Memakai dapurnya.

Dari keadaan apartemennya, aku bisa mengetahui ia jarang menggunakan dapurnya. Bahkan untuk merapikan apartemen saja ia tak sempat. Bukan tempat yang berantakan, ini rapi. Hanya saja, apartemen dengan nuansa putih itu terasa dingin dan tidak hidup. Aku yakin ia hanya menggunakan tempat ini untuk sekedar istirahat di tengah mobilitas kariernya.

"Jadi, kau ke Seoul untuk menjadi koki?" tanyanya di tengah kunyahannya.

Aku mengangguk. "Salah satu impianku sejak kecil. Tapi aku masuk kerja masih beberapa minggu lagi."

"Tak heran. Ini enak."

"Benarkah?"

Ia menoleh. Tersenyum, menatap mataku dalam dan mengangguk. Menekankan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, senyumannya selalu menular padaku.

"Sempatkanlah makan meski kau sibuk, Jonghun-ssi. Sayangi badanmu."

"Ya. Terkadang aku lalai." ia mendesah, seolah menyesali diri sendiri. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "kalau kau mau memasak untukku tiap hari, aku tak akan lupa makan lagi."

"Bayaranku sangat tinggi, tuan. Hahaha." selorohku.

"Katakan saja. Berapa pun. Hahaha."

"Sungguh? Hahaha."

"Aku serius." lagi. Ia menampakkan gestur meyakinkan lagi. "kau tahu? Uangku terlalu banyak untuk tidak makan. Hahaha."

"Sombong sekali!"

Kami tertawa satu sama lain. Dalam hati aku menyanggupi untuk menerima tawarannya. Kesempatan untuk mendapat tambahan uang, kenapa tidak.

Kami asik berbincang pagi itu di apartemennya, hingga tiba-tiba bel menginterupsi kami.

Jonghun menghampiri pintu depan setelah sebelumnya pamit padaku.

Seseorang datang. Mungkin temannya. Namun sepertinya masalah. Terdengar kasak-kusuk tak enak. Seperti sentakan dan gerutu tertahan. Beberapa terdengar seperti kontak fisik kasar. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, hingga akhirnya Jonghun muncul dengan langkah kesal menghentak-hentak.

Ia berhenti di hadapanku tanpa menatapku. Wajahnya keruh. Seseorang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Chag-"

"Jonghyun!" bentak Jonghun membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut ikal pendek berwarna cokelat gelap. Mata tajam dan garis wajah tampan keterlaluan. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Hongki-ssi... Tak keberatan jika aku memintamu pulang?" tanya Jonghun dengan nada tak enak.

"Oh- yah... Tentu saja." jawabku kikuk. Merasa tak enak juga dengan atmosfer seperti ini. Aku segera melangkah ke pintu depan. Memberi salam sekilas pada tamu Jonghun yang masih menatapku tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Hongki-ssi. Terimakasih atas sarapannya." ujarnya di ambang pintu.

"Tak masalah." sahutku singkat, dan pintu pun menutup di hadapanku.

Sepersekian detik sebelum pintu sepenuhnya tertutup, aku melihat Jonghun tertunduk. Membiarkan tangan itu menggapai tubuhnya.

Apa-apaan mereka?

Setelah insiden tak mengenakkan itu, aku belum pernah menjumpainya lagi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, apartemennya selalu beku oleh sunyi.

Satu bulan lewat, dan momen aku melihat sosoknya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itu pun tak ada interaksi langsung.

Apa aku kesepian?

Tidak juga. Aku sudah punya kesibukan di sebuah restoran Italia sebagai koki junior. Berangkat pagi dan pulang malam membuatku lupa dengan tetangga anehku itu. Dan teman-teman di tempat kerja begitu menyenangkan, aku tak lagi kesepian seperti saat awal aku tiba di Seoul.

Tapi tetap saja... Tiap kali aku melihat pintu apartemennya, rasa aneh itu datang. Ya. Bagaimana pun aku tak bisa memungkiri situasi canggung saat tamu itu datang cukup menggangguku. Dan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang itu.

_"Chag-"_

_"Jonghyun!"_

Kenapa? Kenapa dengan nada bicara Jonghun saat itu? Apa ia tak ingin tamunya, yang bernama Jonghyun itu, untuk bicara? Di hadapanku?

Dan...

Jonghyun itu... ah! entah perasaanku saja atau ia memang...

Huft... Tidak. Ia laki-laki, tak mungkin ia mnyebut Jonghun dengan sebutan...

Chagi?

Menjijikan...

Oh jahatnya aku!

Tapi mereka...

Ah sudahlah. Urusan pribadi mereka, apa pun itu, bukan urusanku bukan?

err...

Brrrr! Mengerikan!

Siang itu Chef kepala memanggilku. Menatapku dengan wajah cerah, dan memberitahuku bahwa salah seorang pelanggan ingin bertemu denganku untuk mengatakan kepuasannya atas masakanku.

Sungguh! Ini prestasi pertamaku sebagai koki junior.

Dengan langkah pasti aku ke ruang makan. Ditemani seorang waiter menghampiri sesosok pemuda berjas cokelat gelap dengan dari marun yang berkelas.

"Kau kokinya?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Masakanmu keren!" pemuda yang tampaknya jauh lebih muda itu mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Tersenyum lebar, dan aku berterimakasih.

Namun yang selanjutnya terjadi membuatku hanya bisa terbengong.

"Hyung! Ini kokinya!" pemuda tadi melambai pada seseorang yang tampaknya baru saja kembali dari toilet.

Saat aku menoleh, mataku seketika membulat. Mendapati sosok pemuda yang kukenal. Rambut merah dan setelan jas hitamnya tak mengaburkan sosok Jonghun dari ingatanku.

Dan tampaknya Jonghun juga terkejut melihatku disini, lengkap dengan seragam koki plus apron.

"Hongki-ssi?"

"Jonghun-ssi?"

Ini pertama kalinya aku berhadapan lagi dengannya setelah kejadian itu.

"Wah? Kau mengenalnya, hyung?"

Jonghun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang memanggilnya hyung tadi. Mengangguk kecil. "Ia tetanggaku, Seunghyun-ah."

"Benarkah? Wah, menyenangkan sekali!" Seunghyun berseru antusias.

"Sebenarnya aku juga kokinya, meski ia tak juga mengirimkan bayaran untukku." godaku setelah mendapat suasana yang cukup akrab.

"Kau menganggapnya serius?"

"Kau bilang kau serius." dengusku. "tapi kau jarang sekali pulang."

Jonghun terdiam. Bingung. Tapi Seunghyun malah bertepuk tangan riang.

"Aku akan sering-sering main ke rumahmu, hyung. Hahaha. Siapa namamu tadi? Hongki hyung? Masakkan untukku juga, ne?"

Setelah kejadian itu aku seringkali bertemu dengan Seunghyun, dan Jonghun tentu saja. Sekedar mengobrol dan makan di apartemen Jonghun, atau pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama, atau bahkan mengikuti mereka ke lokasi pemotretan dan shooting saat aku luang. Ya, Seunghyun juga seorang model sama seperti Seunghyun.

Makin aku akrab dengan mereka, makin aku meraba kejanggalan pada mereka. Baiklah, Jonghun tetap orang yang tak banyak bicara meski kini ia tak begitu kaku seperti sebelumnya. Dan Seunghyun adalah tipe orang yang hanya diam saat makan, itupun pada suapan pertama saja. Yang membuatku sedikit aneh adalah perilaku mereka.

Apakah mereka- maksudku... Orientasi mereka- yah, kau tahu maksudku... Ng... Tidak pada wanita?

Mungkin ini sedikit jahat untuk dituduhkan, tapi aku melihat Seunghyun begitu akrab- err... Mesra... Dengan manajer Jonghun, Choi Minhwan.

Aku jadi sedikit ngeri. Dan aku teringat lagi pada momen pagi itu saat aku tengah berada di apartemen Jonghun dan pria bernama Jonghyun itu datang. Chagi... Aku harap aku salah dengar saat pria itu berusaha memanggil Jonghun dengan sebutan itu. Juga gerakan seperti merengkuh saat aku pergi.

Apakah Jonghyun itu kekasih Jonghun?

Huh, mungkin aku sudah gila.

Ya. Gila.

Jahat sekali aku menuduh mereka seperti itu, bukan?

Gay?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!

Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau itu bukan urusanku?

"Hyung, apa kau hari ini luang? Malam ini maksudku." ujar Seunghyun lewat telepon saat aku sedang berkemas dan siap untuk pulang.

"Tidak, Seung. Ada apa?"

"Ikut kami ke klub! Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kau bergabung."

"Klub?" aduh, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka senang-senang di tempat seperti itu. "sepertinya-"

"Jangan menolak, hyung! Kumohon! Hari ini hari spesialku, jadi Kumohon ikutlah. Ya?"

Kalimat memohon itu akhirnya meluluhkanku. Aku menyanggupinya meski perasaanku tak enak.

Benar saja. Saat Seunghyun menjemputku, Jonghun menatapku khawatir.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya?"

Nada khawatir, namun sedikit menyakitiku. Egoku bertanya, apa ia tak suka aku bergabung di hari spesial Seunghyun?

"Oh, ayolah, hyung. Aku juga ingin Hongki hyung merasakan kebahagiaanku di hari jadiku yang kedua dengan Minhwan."

Wajahku pucat seketika!

Apa yang aku curiga... Ternyata...

Benar!

Mereka-

Kepalaku berputar dengan perut yang teraduk-aduk tak karuan. Gelak tawa, dentum musik, bau minuman keras juga asap rokok seolah menggerogoti batok kepalaku. Rasanya otakku berdenyut-denyut. Aku bahkan tak berani mengangkat wajahku untuk memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar.

Terlalu mengerikan.

Ini klub gay!

Dan semua orang menatapku seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan tak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Sangat mengganggu!

Kami duduk di sofa yang melingkar. Seunghyun dan Minhwan duduk di tengah. Jonghun dan si sinis Jonghyun ada di seberangku. Sedangkan aku duduk di sudut, bersebelahan dengan seorang pria berwajah bengal yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Junhyung.

Junhyung tak henti memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah, membuatku risih. Sesekali mengajak mengobrol, meski tak kutanggapi dengan baik. Atau menawari minuman yang tentu saja aku tolak.

Kini aku mengerti kekhawatiran Jonghun tadi. Ia tak ingin aku berada disini karena ini. Mungkin ia tahu aku tak sama seperti mereka dan- ya... Dirinya...

Saat aku mengangkat wajahku sekilas, aku bisa melihat Jonghun dengan wajah pucat menatap kosong ke arah tanganku yang gemetar. Ekspresi kosong menyiratkan shock dan rikuh. Dan Jonghyun di sebelahnya tengah memperhatikannya sengit. Menatap Jonghun, lalu menatapku. Pada Jonghun lagi, lalu ke arahku. Begitu berulang-ulang, seolah tahu kontak mata Jonghun padaku.

Kumpulan orang di seberang meja kami bersorak. Sekonyong-konyong aku menoleh. Terperanjat mendapati sepasang pria tengah berciuman dengan panasnya, tanpa peduli semua orang. Seolah terbiasa.

Ugh!

Perutku mual!

"Hongki-ssi, kau tidak apa?" tanya Junhyung saat melihatku menutup mulut dengan tangan. Lengannya melingkar ke bahuku. Aku menggendik. Menolak sentuhannya.

"Gwaenchana..."

"Apa kau risih karena semua orang memperhatikanmu?" Junhyung tersenyum. Enggan melepaskan rangkulannya padaku.

"Itu karena kau sangat cantik." jarinya menelusuri pipiku! Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku terlonjak berdiri. Mendelik, tak peduli ekspresi kaget mereka.

"A-Aku..."

"Hongki-ssi..." Jonghun bangkit. Menghampiriku, namun tangan Jonghyun menahannya.

"Maaf!" aku berlari sejadinya. Tak peduli menabrak banyak orang. Tak menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapku intens.

Aku harus pulang!

Malam itu merubah segala pandanganku tentang mereka. Aku tak lagi berkumpul dengan Jonghun ataupun Seunghyun. Entah berapa ratus kali aku menolak telepon dan tak membalas pesan mereka. Tak membukakan pintu bagi Jonghun yang datang bertamu ke apartemenku. Aku berangkat kerja lebih pagi. Dan pulang lebih larut. Berharap tak bertemu dengan Jonghun.

Apa aku membencinya? Tidak. Apa aku jijik padanya? Mungkin iya! Tapi- Ah, entahlah... Aku masih terkejut. Aku seakan masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan aneh ini. Aku harus menghindari mereka, setidaknya sampai aku sedikit tenang.

Namun tampaknya Jonghun sangat terusik dengan tingkahku. Ia tampak begitu merasa bersalah. Aku sudah membaca pesan-pesannya, dan mendengar permohonannya untuk mendengar ceritanya. Tapi, tidak. Aku masih ingin melupakan malam itu. Terlalu mengerikan.

Hingga malam itu tiba.

Saat itu aku pulang larut. Menjelang pagi karena setelah pulang kerja di malam hari, Nona Zhang, rekan kerjaku, mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Dan ketika tubuh lelahku melangkah pulang, aku mendapatinya disana.

Jonghun.

Duduk meringkuk di depan pintu apartemenku. Di balik rambutnya yang kini hitam dan ikal berantakan, aku bisa melihat matanya yang terpejam. Ia tertidur. Apa ia menungguku semalaman?

"Jonghun-ssi." panggilku ragu, berusaha membangunkannya. Mau tak mau, karena tanpa membangunkannya aku tak bisa masuk.

"Jonghun-ssi?"

Kepalanya menengadah kaget. Mata sembab mengantuknya terbuka seketika. Bergerak-gerak tak fokus hingga akhirnya menangkap sosokku. Bibirnya membulat saat menyadari ini benar-benar aku. Seolah berkata, 'akhirnya kau muncul juga!'

"Hongki-ssi!" Jonghun bangun. Berdiri, merapikan soft blue sweaternya yang kusut. Menunduk memberi salam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seperti gelandangan saja. Hahaha." ujarku mencoba biasa saja.

Namun Jonghun tampaknya bukan orang yang bisa berbasa-basi dulu.

"Hongki-ssi, masalah malam itu... Aku minta maaf..."

membunuh mood ku begitu saja.

Aku mendengus. Membuang muka. Bukan karena sebal dengannya, tapi untuk menyembunyikan wajah ngeriku darinya. "Bisa kau minggir, aku lelah dan mau tidur."

"Hongki-ssi, Kumohon." ia menahan tubuhku dari pintu.

Refleks, aku menepis kasar sentuhannya. Bisa kulihat dari matanya ia sedikit terluka karena itu.

"Maaf." ia menunduk. Beringsut mundur, menyerah untuk menahanku. "maafkan aku... Kau pasti lelah. Masuklah..."

Saat itu aku teringat beberapa saat lalu ketika ia tertidur di depan pintu karena menungguku. Ia tentu juga kelelahan. Dan lihatlah apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Niat baiknya untuk bicara selama ini terus menerus kutolak dengan kasar.

"Aku yang minta maaf..."

Jonghun mendongak. Tak percaya.

"Masuklah... Di luar tidak nyaman..."

"Apa sekarang kau jijik padaku?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertamanya setelah beberapa lama kami membisu canggung meski cokelat panas ada dalam genggaman kami. Jonghun menatapku hati-hati. Mengenali ekspresiku.

"Kau takut padaku..." ujarnya lirih. Menunduk sedih.

Aku hanya diam. Tak mampu mengelak, dan tak tega mengiyakan.

"Semua orang seperti itu. Seharusnya aku terbiasa. Hahaha." ia tertawa kering. Namun kembali terdiam. Menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut acaknya. Memutar-mutar cangkir, gugup.

"...tapi aku tak tahu kalau kau yang seperti itu... akan semenyakitkan ini..."

Aku mendelik kaget. Dan ia menyadari itu. Panik, ia segera berkilah.

"Bu-Bukan karena aku jatuh hati padamu! Bukan. Tapi... Karena aku menganggapmu teman akrab yang- ya... Sahabat... Sahabat yang mau menerimaku apa adanya..."

"...aku terlalu berharap kau akan menerima keadaanku apa adanya... Meski aku tahu kau berbeda... Tak sepertiku..."

"...aku tahu, kau merasa terganggu dengan semua ini. Salahku telah membawamu ke duniaku yang tidak benar ini... Maafkan aku..."

Jonghun berdiri. Membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu pergi. Aku bisa melihat kekecewaan dari siluet punggungnya.

Apa ini...

Apa yang telah aku lakukan...

Aku menyakitinya?

**tbc.**

FTISLAND FACTS:

Member FTISLAND harus mengumpulkan 10 ribu fans di dalam fansite-nya untuk dapat menggelar konser perdana mereka. Untuk mewujudkan hal itu mereka harus mau turun ke jalan, pusat pertokoan dan tempat-tempat wisata untuk mempromosikan diri mereka sendiri.

Prologue of FTISLAND adalah nama album Japanese debut FTISLAND . Rilis pada 7 Juni 2008. Kehidupan mereka sebagai musisi di Jepang dimulai dengan perjuangan keras perform di jalanan dan dari cafe ke cafe.

Pada masa awal debut di Jepang, member FTISLAND hanya bisa makan mie instan selama berhari-hari.

_**FTISLAND will have a comeback stage on 21th November 2013 with The MOOD album.. Please give a lot of supports! **_

_Read and Review~_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : A GUY NEXT DOOR chapter 2**

**AUTHOR : Jung Ok Ja**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : MULTICHAPTERS**

**CASTS : LEE HONGKI, CHOI JONGHUN, SONG SEUNGHYUN, CHOI MINHWAN, LEE JONGHYUN, CHOI JUNHEE**

A GUY NEXT DOOR 2

(Hongki PoV)

Pagi adalah saat dimana aku sudah diteror oleh ketukan pintu dan teriakan bar-bar seorang Song Seunghyun. Minta makan. Dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Membawa bahan makanan menyeberangi lorong, atau bahkan menyuruh dua pemuda itu untuk belanja.

Tapi tidak dengan pagi ini.

Sarapan di apartemen Jonghun sepertinya akan terasa sangat janggal setelah perbincangan kami malam itu.

Aku bisa melihat secara nyata pendar sakit hati yang memancar dari matanya, bahkan gestur tubuhnya. Kekecewaan itu begitu membuatnya jatuh, dan akulah penyebabnya.

Sewajarnya, aku meminta maaf. Seharusnya, aku kembali menyapanya seperti biasa, seperti seorang teman pada umumnya. Tapi- ah... Entahlah... Aku bahkan tak berani melihat wajahnya. Mau tak mau aku akui, aku bisa merasakan pandanganku yang berbeda saat menatapnya. Dan aku tak ingin kian menyakitinya karena itu.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berkutat dengan perlengkapan dapur, memasak untuk sendiri. Memakannya untuk sendiri, dan tanpa sadar, porsi berlebih itu mengingatkanku pada Jonghun.

Jonghun...

Marahkah kau padaku?

Jam berangkat kerja dan aku pun segera bersiap. Memakai jaketku lalu berlalu menuju pintu.

Dalam hati aku berpikir, jangan-jangan nanti aku bertemu Jonghun.

Benar saja! Begitu aku langsung keluar, aku bertemu dengannya secara instan. Jonghun telah berada disana.

Tapi siapa yang bersamanya? Sepagi ini menerima tamu?

Sepasang orang tua. Pria tinggi tegap yang tampak sudah berumur. Juga wanita anggun dengan jaket peach indahnya. Sepertinya mereka orang tua Jonghun yang datang berkunjung. Tapi-

_Plakk!_

Aku mematung di muka pintu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat tamparan itu mendarat di pipi Jonghun.

"A-Appa..."

Pria yang Jonghun panggil Appa segera berlalu dengan wajah keruh. Wanita cantik yang bersamanya menutup mulutnya, menahan tangisnya, lalu terpaksa ikut pergi saat pria itu memanggilnya tak sabar.

"Eomma!"

"Jonghun..." Jonghun yang merangsek memeluk wanita itu terdengar mulai terisak. Tapi sang ibu segera melepaskan diri. Menangis tertahan lalu pergi. Membiarkan Jonghun memanggil-manggil namanya pilu.

Ya Tuhan...

Kenapa kau menempatkan aku disini saat ini?

Ini seperti bangku terdepan dalam drama privasi keluarga yang tak sepatutnya aku melihat.

Dan aku pun hanya terdiam bodoh di tempatku. Kulihat Jonghun menunduk. Menyeka air matanya dan-

Ia menatapku.

Tatapan yang-

Oh, tidak. Rasanya hatiku turut remuk melihatnya. Bola mata yang sama seperti malam itu. Terluka, kecewa, terhina...

"Jonghun-ah..."

"Se-Selamat pagi... Hongki-ya..." ia membungkuk sopan, lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu apartemennya.

Pikiranku kemana-mana hari itu. Sungguh! Rasa bersalahku memuncak, kian tinggi dan aku kini membulatkan tekad untuk sedikit bisa menerimanya.

Sebagai sahabat yang menerimanya apa adanya, seperti yang ia harapkan.

Persetan dengan menata hatiku, menjaga perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Aku harus minta maaf, dan setidaknya mulai saat ini aku harus menjaga hubungan baik dengan tetangga. Tidak main kucing-kucingan seperti ini.

Dan malam itu saat aku pulang, aku bertemu dengannya di lift. Aku akan naik dari parkiran, dan ia baru turun.

Jonghyun.

Ia tampak terkejut melihatku muncul saat pintu lift terbuka. Namun ketika aku memberi salam padanya, ia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Yah... Senyuman sederhana itu setidaknya telah mengendurkan ketegangan yang kami rasakan sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Menemui Jonghun?" tanyaku basa-basi. Dan ia pun mengangguk sopan. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku naik dulu."

Pintu nyaris saja tertutup setelah aku pamit, hingga kemudian ia menahan laju pintu dengan tangannya.

"Hongki-ssi, bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

"Ia banyak menangis hari ini... Tak seperti biasanya..." itulah kalimat pembuka Jonghyun di tegukan pertama kopiku malam itu.

Kami duduk berdua di sebuah Minimarket. Menikmati kopi instan panas dan sebungkus biskuit yang enak. Selera Jonghyun bagus, pulang nanti aku akan membelinya untuk teman nontonku di rumah.

"Ia pemuda yang tegar... Sebelumnya... Tapi tampaknya ia tengah menghadapi penolakan besar belakangan ini."

Kalimat Jonghyun sedikit membuatku tersindir. Nyaris saja aku tersedak. Jonghyun terkekeh geli.

"Tak perlu merasa tersindir, penolakan itu bukan datang darimu. Hahaha." Jonghyun meneguk kopinya. "setidaknya, bukan hanya darimu..."

"Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat tersindir dan aku tahu aku memang salah..." aku mengaku. Jonghyun tersenyum melihat wajah muramku.

"Dan entah mengapa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Alasanmu bersikap seperti itu, maksudku." Jonghyun tersenyum mafhum. "sebagaimana orang yang tak merasakan apa yang kami rasakan, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Sangat wajar. Dan seharusnya kami sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Begitu lega karena Jonghyun sangat tenang. Berkepala dingin dan pengertian. Justru aku yang merasa kian jahat.

"Jonghun bilang, kau melihat kejadian tadi pagi."

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Dan aku jadi sedikit tak enak."

"Orang tua Jonghun... Entah sejak kapan mereka tak menemuinya."

Aku menatap Jonghyun penuh tanya. Dan seolah tahu rasa bingungku, ia mulai menceritakannya.

Segalanya...

_"...orang tua Jonghun tak bisa menerima keadaannya. Ayahnya begitu membencinya, mengusirnya dari rumah karena kecewa anak pertamanya tak bisa melanjutkan garis keluarganya..."_

_"...Jonghun melakukannya lagi, menolak pertunangan dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya. Dan ayahnya sangat murka akan hal itu..."_

_"...tak ada tempat untuk kembali baginya..."_

Aku bergulung di balik selimut. Meringkuk seperti ular hibernasi. Sial. Aku benar-benar tak ingat sudah minum kopi di restoran tadi. Dan menenggak dua cangkir kopi membuat mataku tak bisa terpejam sama sekali.

Tengah malam, dan pikiranku melayang-layang. Di balik selimut yang gelap aku membaca pesan-pesan dongsaeng ku.

Lee Jaejin. Ia akan mengunjungiku liburan nanti.

Yah... Walau aku sering bertengkar dengannya di rumah, tapi tak bisa aku pungkiri aku merindukannya. Wajah lapar yang begitu sibuk menghina masakanku itu terasa lama sekali aku tak melihatnya. Akan kuberi jitakan kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Hahaha.

Hah...

Bukankah bahagia memiliki keluarga yang memperhatikanmu?

Kalimat-kalimat Jonghyun terngiang kembali. Tak ada tempat untuk kembali?

Aku teringat sebuah film lama, The Wizard of Oz. Dan sebuah kalimat dari tokoh gadis kecil itu begitu membuatku sesak.

_"Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau akan kembali..."_

Dan selanjutnya, 508 lah yang membuatku miris. Apartemen itu memang tempatnya berlindung. Beristirahat. Tapi bukan rumah yang sebenarnya.

Beku dan dinginnya tempat itu pernah kurasakan. Dan kini aku mengerti mengapa seperti itu.

508 hanya persinggahan seorang Choi Jonghun atas pelariannya dari keterbuangan...

"Membayangkan kau masih terjaga saat ini. Maafkan aku atas kejadian tak mengenakkan tadi."

Aku hampir saja terperosok dalam lelap jika dering ponselku tak menyadarkanku.

Pesan dari Jonghun.

Aku tersenyum kosong membacanya. Apa ia tak bisa tidur karena masalah itu masih mengganggunya?

"Dua cangkir kopi membunuhku pelan-pelan. Lelah, tapi tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Jika besok mayatku ditemukan dengan mata terbuka, maukah kau sebagai tetangga menutupkannya untukku? Hahahah. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf..."

Tak lama kemudian pesannya kembali datang.

"Sudut lorong antara 507 dan 508 sangat dingin. Ada dua cangkir susu panas untuk dua orang yang terjaga malam ini."

Aku tersenyum. Ya, kurasa Jonghun ingin menyelesaikan segalanya segera. Seperti masalah yang lalu, ia tak ingin berlama-lama menikmati atmosfer canggung. Mengobrol akan menyelesaikan ketidaktenangannya. Begitu juga denganku.

Bangkit dengan menyeret selimut, malas mengganti piyama, aku menuju keluar. Mendapati sosoknya tengah duduk di lantai. Melipat tangannya di depan dada, menahan dingin. Dua cangkir dengan uap panas mengepul di hadapannya. Aku tersenyum.

Janjiku, tak ingin merasa jijik atas jati dirinya lagi. Cukupkan perasaan itu, mengertilah.

"Aku bersyukur kau tak memberiku kopi." tegurku berusaha biasa saja. Mengakrabkan diri. "satu cangkir lagi akan membuat bola mataku keluar."

Jonghun tertawa kecil melihatku memamerkan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mataku. "Mendengar keadaanmu yang mengerikan, aku meletakkannya di kulkas. Berharap seorang koki akan membuatkan ice coffee untuk siang hariku besok."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mau."

Jonghun tertawa. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Membagi selimut untuk alas duduknya. Dan aku menerima secangkir susu panas yang menghangatkan ujung jariku.

"Kulihat kau punya mata yang sama denganku." ujarku hati-hati, menunjuk kedua matanya yang sembab. Jonghun tersenyum tipis. "sudah merasa baikan?"

Jonghun mengangguk, "Jonghyun menolongku dengan baik..."

"Sangat baik, menurutku. Tadi kami mengobrol banyak, dan aku tahu ia sangat membantumu."

"Ya... Aku tahu. Jonghyun mengatakannya padaku kalau ia bertemu denganmu."

"Ia pemuda yang baik."

Jonghun mengangguk pasti, "Ya. Sangat baik."

"Itu sebabnya kau bersamanya, bukan?" baiklah, agak aneh saat mengatakan ini. Fakta bahwa Jonghun memang bersama Jonghyun dalam arti khusus membuatku sedikit asing. Tapi kali ini aku tulus mengatakannya, dan Jonghun tampaknya menyadari itu. Yah... Usahaku...

Jonghun tersenyum lembut, mengangguk perlahan, "Salah satu yang masih bisa kupertahankan..."

Selanjutnya sunyi. Hanya suara susu yang terhirup yang terdengar. Juga harum vanilla dari kepulan asapnya. Perbincangan kami jadi lebih tenang dan santai. Aku lega telah kembali akrab dengannya, dan berhasil mengerti keadaannya adalah suatu pencapaian besar bagiku.

"Maafkan aku..." ujarku. Sedikit bergetar.

"Untuk?"

"Bersikap tak baik padamu."

Jonghun menatapku. Langsung ke dalam mataku seolah menyelidiki kesungguhanku. Tak lama ia tersenyum. Mengangguk.

"Kau pernah menyakitiku hanya dengan caramu menatapku..." ujarnya mengakui. Sedikit nyeri buatku, tapi tak ada alasan untuk berdalih. "sangat menyakitkan..."

"Aku tahu... Aku merasa sangat jahat padamu. Aku minta maaf..."

"Banyak orang yang seperti itu... Padaku, pada kami. Tapi kau tidak lagi." ia tersenyum tulus. Raut wajah memaafkan.

"Semoga..."

"Suatu saat kau akan merasakannya lagi. Merasa asing dan aneh, atau bahkan jijik. Tapi aku akan berusaha memahaminya."

"Sama halnya dengan aku berusaha memahaminya."

Kami bertukar pandang. Saling menyodorkan senyum mengerti. Dan mulai malam itu kami, aku dan Jonghun telah saling memahami satu sama lain.

Sebagai sahabat yang menerima apa adanya...

Segalanya terasa lebih ringan setelahnya. Aku dan Jonghun juga Seunghyun kembali menjadi teman baik yang selalu bersama kemana pun. Ditambah Minhwan tentu saja. Terkadang Jonghyun bergabung, dan... Benar yang dikatakan Jonghun. Aku akan merasakannya lagi.

Merasa asing dan sendiri diantara dua pasangan yang begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Beruntung Seunghyun dan Minhwan tak begitu kaku. Mereka seperti pasangan bocah yang dengan riang mengajakku bermain atau mengobrol seru. Hahaha. Mereka benar-benar penolongku. Tak kubayangkan aku tanpa mereka, hanya bertiga dengan pasangan Jonghun-Jonghyun yang tenang dan diam. Seolah saling mengerti tanpa harus mengungkap kata.

Hahaha!

Kini bagiku ini menggelikan!

"Dulu aku menyangka kau sangat membenciku." ujarku saat tengah berdua saja dengan Jonghyun. Ketika itu kami tengah berakhir pekan di gunung. Jonghyun yang seorang manajer pemasaran sebuah line clothing tengah berlibur. Kesempatan langka bagi orang sibuk sepertinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang.

"Hahaha. Yah... Dulu aku mengira kau seseorang yang- kau tahu... Cemburu itu ada bahkan untuk orang-orang seperti kami." Jonghyun terkekeh geli.

Satu hal lain yang kusuka darinya selain seleranya yang bagus, ia juga pandai menjaga perasaan orang lain dengan kata-katanya.

"Tapi setelah ia bilang kau tak sama seperti kami, aku tak khawatir lagi. Hahaha."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Iya. Lagipula aku sangat senang ada kau di dekatnya..." Jonghyun tersenyum manis. Tapi bisa kulihat sinar matanya meredup. Seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan aku tak tahu apa itu.

"Senang? Karena aku?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Penghuni 507 sebelumnya sangat membenci Jonghun. Kerap kali berkata kasar dan berbuat yang tidak menyenangkan. Jonghun sangat tertekan saat itu."

Aku menunduk. Itukah sebabnya Jonghun begitu berharap padaku untuk menerimanya sebagai sahabat?

"Lagipula dengan adanya dirimu, pola makannya sedikit terjamin. Hahaha."

"Hahaha. Begitu juga dengan isi dompetku. Hahaha."

"Yah... Terimakasih, Hongki-ya..."

Udara gunung yang dingin sekaligus segar membuatku semakin meresapi lega yang kurasakan. Hanya satu malam bertahan di balik tenda, tapi aku makin memahami mereka.

Melihat wajah cerah Jonghun saat Jonghyun berada di dekatnya, juga kebersamaan mereka yang tak pernah mencolok sebagai pasangan, membuatku mengerti. Hubungan diantara mereka lebih dari sekedar permainan bertahan dari godaan. Lebih dari sekedar memadu perasaan yang picisan. Lebih dari ikatan fisik dengan cincin di jari mereka sekalipun.

Mereka saling ada untuk menjadi pijakan satu sama lain. Menjadi pegangan ketika goyah. Menjadi tempat untuk kembali.

Begitu dalam...

Dan itu membuatku merasa- aku... Jonghun...

...

"Dia Choi Junhee... Dongsaengku..." ujar Jonghun saat ia memintaku menemaninya untuk menemui seseorang.

Junhee gadis yang manis. Juga menyenangkan. Mungkin bagi Jonghun, ia satu-satunya keluarga yang masih mau menerimanya. Adik yang berharga.

Jonghun menemui Junhee beberapa minggu sekali. Terkadang sebulan sekali. Hanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya, keadaan orang tua mereka. Berbincang dengan Junhee membuat Jonghun lebih tenang. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah seorang anak yang begitu menyayangi ayah ibunya lebih dari apa pun.

Junhee juga terkadang berusaha menasihati Jonghun. Untuk mengalah. Untuk pulang. Lalu Junhee akan bercerita tentang ibunya yang begitu terpuruk karena terpisah jauh dengan buah hatinya. Dan kemudian Jonghun akan terdiam. Tertunduk sedih, namun tak mau memenuhi keinginan itu.

Jika sudah begitu aku akan memecah suasana beku dengan gurauan. Membuat mereka kembali bicara tenang. Membuat mereka kembali bercanda layaknya kakak dan adik yang saling merindu.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku." Jonghun menatapku penuh rasa terimakasih. "Junhee tak suka jika aku menemuinya bersama Jonghyun. Yah... Walau bagaimana pun, tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya..."

"Tak masalah. Dongsaengmu cantik. Apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Hehehe."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku single. Hahaha!"

Jonghun tertawa. Menyikut bahuku.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh! Hahaha!"

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Hahaha."

"Wae? Apa aku tidak masuk kriteriamu, kakak ipar?"

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi Eonnie nya! Hahaha! Lihat wajahmu itu."

"M-Mworago? Ya~ kau mau bilang tampangku ini seperti wanita begitu?!"

"Hahahahahaha! Kau yang bilang, bukan aku! Hahaha!"

Aku bersungut-sungut kesal. Candaannya hanya membuatku teringat insiden di klab malam kemarin dulu, saat salah satu temannya yang kurang ajar menyentuh pipiku, mengatakan bahwa aku cantik. Geh! Menyebalkan.

Tapi wajah tawa Jonghun terlalu menyenangkan untuk membuatku kesal.

"Huh! Kalau aku Eonnie nya, itu artinya kau adalah nae oppa, iya kan?"

"O-Oppa?"

"Jonghun Oppa~~" godaku, menarik lengan bajunya sok manja. Jonghun bergidik.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!"

"Jonghun Oppa~~~ Oppa~~~ belikan aku Eskrim, hn~?"

Jonghun meringis ngeri, dan itu membuatku makin gemas menggodanya. Hahaha! Lihat wajahnya! Hahahahhahaha!

"Jangan melakukan aegyo di hadapanku! Hongki-ya, hentikan!"

"Aaaang~~ Jonghun oppa~~~ 3 "

"Hongki-ya!"

Dan hari itu ditutup dengan Jonghun yang berlari ketakutan dikejar yeodongsaeng barunya. Kekekeke.

"Oppa~~!"

Malam hari. Beberapa saat setelah aku pulang kerja dan makan malam. Mandi dan menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi menonton drama. Bel berdenting.

Seseorang datang di hari yang nyaris larut.

Kubuka pintu dan mendapati Jonghyun berdiri disana.

"Jonghyun-ah?"

Tak seperti biasanya, senyumnya tak lagi ringan dan menenangkan. Wajahnya muram, dan aku bisa melihat air mata tertahan disana.

"Hongki-ya..."

Aku...

Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mata melihat apa yang ia sodorkan padaku.

"Jonghyun-ah, kau-"

**tbc.**

**FTISLAND FACT**

Mini album Jepang FTISLAND sebelum mayor debut "The One" dapat menduduki peringkat 9 di Oricon chart. Ini membuktikan meski tanpa promosi dalam skala besar, Korean Band bisa mendapatkan popularitas yang tinggi di Jepang.

Mini album "The One" menjadi album terakhir Oh Wonbin sebelum keluar dari FTISLAND tepat pada tanggal 28 januari 2009.

Song Seunghyun menggantikan posisi Oh Wonbin sebagai guitarist dan second vocalist.

**_FTISLAND will have a comeback stage on 21th November 2013 with The MOOD album.. Please give a lot of supports!_**

**_Read and Review!_**

Top of Form


End file.
